


Boys Kiss Boys

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Peter experience their first dude-on-dude kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Kiss Boys

Gavin had arrived at Peter’s house a little earlier than they’d planned and Peter wasn’t in the garage yet. He thought about knocking on the door of the house, but the idea that one of Peter’s parents might answer and he’d have to interact with someone new terrified him. He decided to just sit in the garage and wait.

He got curious and started casually looking through Peter’s stuff. When he cleared away a bunch of floppy disks that were lying around, he saw a magazine. He laughed when he realized it was a magazine full of pictures of naked men. 

He flipped through, wrinkling his nose a little at all the leather and terrible oiled up bodies. He wondered if Peter really liked this stuff.

“Gavin, what the hell? That’s my personal property!”

Gavin jumped at the voice behind him and dropped the magazine. “Sorry. I was just--”

“Rooting through my stuff,” Peter said.

Gavin wanted to argue, but he said, “Yeah. Fine. I was. I’m sorry.” When Peter kept staring down at the floor, he asked, “Are you mad?”

Peter shook his head but still wouldn’t look at him and Gavin realized that Peter was probably embarrassed.

“Hey, listen, man,” he said. “I don’t, uh, I don’t care that you’re gay.” 

“You don’t?” Peter asked with surprise.

“No, man, I’m cool,” Gavin said. “And, you know, I’ve always kind of had the feeling that you’ve never had a girlfriend, so it’s actually less embarrassing that you have a good reason.” 

“To be fair, I’ve also never been with a man,” Peter said sadly. “It’s difficult to find other gay men.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Gavin said. “But, hey, I’m sure you’ll be able to at least find someone who’ll experiment with you.”

“Experiment?” Peter repeated. “What do you mean?” 

“You know, someone who’s curious about what it’s like,” Gavin said. “Every guy thinks about other guys sometimes.” 

Peter looked back at him thoughtfully and then said, “If you believe that all men have those thoughts, then that would include yourself.” 

“Well… yeah, sure,” Gavin admitted. “But, like I said, every guy thinks about it.” 

Peter looked at him with complete attention and asked, “What stuff do you think about doing?” 

Gavin slowly smiled at the attention and scooted his chair closer to Peter. Peter leaned forward eagerly. Gavin smirked and tried to think of what would really drive Peter wild. 

“I think about getting fucked,” he said. 

It had the desired effect. Peter’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Oh.” He sat down next to Gavin, who immediately scooted his chair close enough that their knees were touching. “How exactly? Do you imagine being on all fours or…”

“Yeah,” Gavin said, figuring that’s probably what Peter wanted to hear since it was the first thing he named. He grinned at Peter’s interest. “I’m on all fours and a guy licks my asshole hard and then he fucks me. And he spanks me the whole time too. And when he’s done, he pushes really deep into me to climax.” 

Gavin was surprised by how easily he thought of all this stuff, but it was worth it to see Peter’s complete admiration. He smirked at him smugly.

Peter felt like he should contribute something to the conversation, so he said, “I’ve never thought about that myself.” 

“... excuse me?” Gavin asked.

“I’ve never thought about that,” Peter said. “It’s not appealing to me. It seems like it would hurt.” 

Gavin glared at him.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked.

“I admitted something to you and you completely embarrassed me!” Gavin said.

Peter frowned. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I’m not, like… some perverse little bitch because I’ve thought about it,” Gavin said, crossing his arms.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “I didn’t think you were.” He bit his lip and smiled a little as he said, “I think it’s amazing that you think about that. I mean, I really like that you think about that.”

“Why? It’s not like I’d ever let you do it to me,” Gavin snapped, still feeling embarrassed.

“Right,” Peter said. “The thought of you with any man is pretty enticing.” 

Gavin smiled. “Yeah?” he asked. “Because you think I’m hot?” 

Peter nodded.

“What do you think is hot about me?” 

“Your body,” he said immediately. 

“So, this whole time that I’ve thought we were hanging out and having fun, you’ve been checking me out like I’m a piece of meat?” Gavin asked with a little smirk.

Peter frowned. “No! No! You’re my best friend. I’ve just also… I’ve noticed you. But, I’m not going to do anything about it.” 

“You better not,” Gavin said sternly.

“I won’t. What would I do?” Peter asked. 

Gavin put his hands on Peter’s knees and smiled. “I don’t know what would you do.” He leaned forward and said, “Come on. If you could do anything to me, what would you do?” 

“Kiss you,” Peter said softly.

Gavin laughed and said, “No, I’m being serious. Come on. Pretend you could do anything you wanted.”

“I mean it. I really wish I could kiss you,” Peter told him. 

Gavin laughed and said, “Cool fantasy. Do you also imagine snuggling and asking me about my feelings?”

“Of course I do,” Peter said. 

Gavin had no idea how to respond to that. Finally, he said, “Well… maybe you should kiss me then.” 

“You just told me that I better not touch you,” Peter reminded him.

“I know what I said, but, let’s kiss. It’ll be fun,” Gavin said. 

Peter nodded a little. He leaned in nervously. 

Gavin closed his eyes and waited. Peter started gently kissing him. Gavin eagerly kissed back.

A wave of excitement rushed through Gavin’s body, but it was almost immediately followed by a sinking feeling of dread. Because he knew he was falling desperately in love with Peter Gregory. 

“Did you like that?” Peter asked him.

Gavin opened his eyes. “Sure, man, it was okay,” he said. He desperately wanted to ask Peter if he wanted to take him up to his room, but he stopped himself. “I have to go,” he said.

Peter frowned and asked, “Did I mess up? You said it was okay to kiss you.”

“It was okay,” Gavin assured him. “You didn’t mess anything up.”

“So, you still want to be my friend, right?” Peter asked him.

“Of course, Pete,” Gavin said. “You’re my best friend. Nothing will ever change that.” 

Gavin turned to go, but then turned back. “Let’s kiss some more. This time you should feel up my ass while you do it.” 

Peter grinned and said, “Okay!”


End file.
